batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
She-Bat
She-Bat (real name Dr. Francine Langstrom) is the wife of Dr. Kirk Langstrom (Man-Bat). History Francine Lee was the fiancee of scientist Kirk Langstrom at the time that she first encountered the Batman. In fact, it was the Batman who first revealed to Francine that her husband-to-be, Kirk Langstrom, had mutated himself into a hideous Man-Bat. At one point, the Batman had captured the Man-Bat and tried to give him an antidote to his condition, but the Man-Bat fought him at every turn. He even tried bringing Francine to the Batcave in the hopes that she could convince Langstrom to take the antidote willingly. Kirk escaped however and when he next reunited with Francine, forced her to take the same bat gland extract that he had taken as proof of her love and devotion to him. Although Francine was terrified, she knew that somewhere within the Man-Bat's insanity laid the soul of the man she loved. Francine took the serum and like Kirk, mutated into a creature with bat-like qualities. The two "Man-Bats" decided to marry one another. At their wedding, they donned latex masks to disguise their features, but the Batman interrupted the ceremony and exposed them in front of all their guests. Batman fought against Francine and Kirk and was finally able to defeat them by using the cathedral’s bells to incapacitate them. Upon doing so, Batman administered his cure to both of them, turning them back to normal. A few months later, the Langstroms traveled to Las Vegas, Nevada to study a rare breed of vampire bat that had surfaced following underground nuclear tests in New Mexico. While examining one of the bats, Francine pricked her finger on a fang and the toxin activated the dormant Man-Bat gene that still resided in her body. She transformed into a monster once again, but this time with more vampiric characteristics, including enhanced strength. In this iteration, Francine could only transform into a She-Bat during the nights of the full moon. An uncontrollable savage, Francine began terrorizing the streets of Las Vegas, biting victims upon the neck and drinking their blood. When news of her rampage reached Gotham City, Batman believed that it was Kirk Langstrom who had become the Man-Bat. He flew out to Vegas and fought the She-Bat on the roof of a Vegas casino. After the initial fight, Batman deduced that his opponent was not Kirk Langstrom at all, but Francine. Finding Kirk, the two tracked Francine to an underground cave where Batman ensnared her with his batrope. He then administered the same antidote he had used in this past and Francine was once again cured. This treatment didn't last long however. A year later, a professor of Medieval history from Antioke University known as Baron Tyme used his sorcery to take control of Francine. Turning her back into the She-Bat, he had Francine attack and kill a former colleague of his named Professor Raymond Arthur. Kirk Langstrom became the Man-Bat again and used hypnosis to break Baron Tyme's hold over her. Kirk defeated Tyme and the sorcerer apparently died in his tower chamber when the room caught on fire. Batman consulted with Langstrom about his wife's condition and insisted that he give Francine a full blood transfusion. Kirk brought Francine to his home town of Chicago where she lived with him at the Lakeshore Manor Apartments. He kept a steady vigil over her condition and fortunately for them both, the blood transfusion appeared to have cured her. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Transformation:' Upon injection of the bat gland extract, Francine Langstrom could transform herself into a half-human/half-bat creature. This form mutated further when she was infected with blood from a vampire bat. **'Flight:' She-Bat could fly by way of artificially generated leather wings. **'Claws:' The She-Bat had sharpened claws which were strong enough to easily tear through flesh and muscle. **'Echolocation:' She-Bat could navigate through the air by way of echolocation, similar in function to a bat's radar. Abilities *'Science: '''Langstrom's past experience as a genetic scientist gives her vast scientific knowledge. Weaknesses *'Vulnerability to Sound:' As the She-Bat, Francine was vulnerable to high-pitched frequencies. These frequencies caused her a great deal of pain and often left her disoriented. In other media Batman: The Animated Series *''See: Francine Langstrom (DC Animated Universe) ''The Batman *Even thought she does not appear in the show, the comic spin-off, ''The Batman Strikes!, features a similar in issue #2. Detective Ellen Yin temporarily becomes a Bat after Kirk Langstrom releases his formula in Gotham. ''Batman: Arkham Knight *Francine Langstrom appears in video recordings in ''Batman: Arkham Knight. She is apparently killed by her husband after he transforms into Man-Bat. Her body is discovered when Batman investigates the lab after encountering him. After the vigilante captures and cures Kirk, Batman can return to find the laboratory heavily damaged and Francine's body missing. The words "Forever My Love" can be found written on a monitor, implying she has transformed into She-Bat. Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Blackgate Prisoners Category:Meta-Humans Category:Female Characters